Cindy's Arabian Adventure
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Cindy, Maxwell, Al-Sabu, the Wonder Twins, and Julie go with Sabu back to when his parents, Aladdin and Princess Jasmine, first met after his big sister Larissa is having a little trouble during their parents' wedding anniversary. Will they be able to fix the time stream or will Aladdin and Jasmine be no more?
1. Chapter 1

We are shown a palace in Agrabah. Today is a wonderful day. Jasmine is pregnant and is with her wonderful family. Aladdin is sitting next to her and there is Desiree, Larissa, and Al-Sabu. Abu is sitting on Aladdin's shoulder as there are presents given to Jasmine.

"So nice of you all to spoil me," Jasmine giggled. "I'm so glad you're here, Desiree."

"Likewise, Jas." Desiree smiled back.

"We got something for you too, Mom." Al-Sabu and Larissa chimed in to their mother.

"Oh, how thoughtful." Jasmine smiled.

"Presents for your mother?" the Sultan agreed. "Well, go ahead, my children."

"I wrapped it." Larissa gave the present.

"Oh, thank you, kids." Jasmine smiled in gratitude.

"What is it, Jasmine?" Aladdin smiled to his wife.

Jasmine opened the present and beamed at the sight. "It's a locket with both our children in it," she said in delight before hugging the two young ones in front of her. "Thank you, children."

Al-Sabu and Larissa smiled as they hugged their mother back.

"Princess Jasmine, Prince Aladdin, excuse me," Razoul came in. "But you have a visitor by the name of Penelope Spectra."

"Send her in." Jasmine allowed.

Penelope came into the room, wearing a head scarf to fit in with the Arabic tradition and smiled. "Happy Anniversary, you two."

"Thank you, Penelope," Jasmine smiled. "Where are your nieces and nephew?" she then asked as she noticed the woman was alone.

"Mike is helping her two new friends, Zan and Jayna." Penelope informed.

"And the others?" the Sultan asked.

"Jamie is taking Darcy out to the movies and I think Jen said something about that Brick MacArthur boy," Penelope replied. "I wanted to stop by and offer my own gift to you all."

"You're so kind, Penelope." Jasmine beamed.

Penelope smiled. Aladdin and Jasmine opened the gift to see a blank photo album with a dedication for them. Larissa groaned slightly and held her stomach.

"Oh, my!" the Sultan looked worried for his granddaughter. "Are you alright, my dear?"

"I don't feel so good..." Larissa sounded sick all of the sudden.

"Oh, dear, sis, are you okay?" Al-Sabu asked in concern for his big sister.

Larissa didn't say anything and then suddenly fainted in the middle of the floor.

" **OH, MY GOODNESS!** " Jasmine yelped.

"Razoul, get a doctor at once!" the Sultan commanded.

"Yes, Your Majesty." the guard bowed before going off.

Desiree picked up her niece. "Larissa..."

"Look, she's fading away fast!" Aladdin noticed.

"Sabu, go to the League at once, they'll know what's wrong with your sister." Desiree said as she picked up her niece.

"Yes, Aunt Desiree." Al-Sabu nodded and took his leave.

Abu chittered and followed after him.

"You stay with Mother, Father, Aunt Desiree, and Grandfather, Abu," Al-Sabu told the monkey. "It is up to me."

Abu chattered and saluted him, going back to the royal family.

"Oh, Allah, give me strength..." Al-Sabu said before putting on his head scarf and traveling to the League.

* * *

 _ **At the League...**_

"Julie, you have done well in your training," Arnold said to the Cambodian girl. "I'm impressed."

"What can I say?" Julie shrugged. "I have a lot of hostility held back from when I lived with my so-called dad and little brother."

"All right, let's see what you two got." Mike said to the ones she was training.

"Ready, Sis?" Zan asked.

"I was born ready, Wonder Brother." Jayna smiled.

The twins then bumped their fists together.

"Wonder Twins powers activate!" Zan and Jayna chanted together.

"Shape of a werewolf!" Jayna called before turning right into a werewolf.

"Form of an ice coffin!" Zan called before he turned into a coffin made out of ice.

"Really?" Mike deadpanned to Zan.

"He was always kinda rusty with our powers." Jayna had to admit.

"Yeah..." Zan smiled nervously.

"Emergency! Emergency!" Al-Sabu rushed into the League building.

"Al-Sabu!" Lu called in surprise. "I haven't seen you since Egypt!"

"I have an emergency to discuss," Al-Sabu said. "It's about my sister..."

"Sorry, but I have to train the Wonder Twins." Mike said.

"Ooh! Ooh! Mike!" Cindy waved her hand. "Maybe me and the Rookies could go!"

"Maybe we can go," Jayna suggested. "We've been trained by the Superfriends, maybe this will be a great opportunity for us to test our abilities."

"That's true." Mike agreed.

Cindy pouted and walked away, sniffling.

"But I could use a companion." Zan then said.

Cindy smiled and jumped in Zan's arms. "I'll come!"

"Thanks." Zan smiled back.

"Do you mind if I come too?" Al-Sabu asked. "This is my family we're talking about."

"I wanna come as well, if you don't mind." Julie volunteered herself.

"Not at all, Julie." Cindy replied.

"Where's your moonchild friend?" Al-Sabu asked.

"Dawn's with the Crystal Gems, so she put me in charge of her position until she gets back." Arnold said.

"And you are?" Al-Sabu glanced at him.

"Arnold," the boy gave his name. "I'm Dawn's cousin."

"Interesting..." Al-Sabu replied, then looked to Lu rather lovingly. "Are you coming as well?"

"No thanks, I have a manicure appointment..." Lu held out her dainty hands.

"Sorry, Sabu, but Lu's dating Manny Rivera." Cindy said to the Arabian boy.

"Oh, okay, what is that?!" Al-Sabu noticed something strange who was with the Wonder Twins.

"This is our pet monkey, Gleek." Jayna introduced.

"I've never seen a blue monkey before." Al-Sabu commented.

Gleek chattered to him. Al-Sabu chattered back. Gleek smiled and hugged him.

"You can speak 'Monkey'?" Zan asked.

"My father's best friend was a monkey before he met my mother," Al-Sabu explained. "But I've never seen a blue monkey before."

Gleek hugged Al-Sabu with a happy chatter.

"You other guys better go through the inter-dimensional wardrobe," Arnold told the ones going on the mission. "This sounds like a time travel mission. Something in the past has been changed and needs to be fixed. First Larissa will go, then Sabu will go, and then they will cease to exist."

"Oh, my." Jayna sounded worried.

"I wonder what's going on that caused it?" Cindy thought out loud.

"That's what we're gonna find out." Julie replied.

"Remember your training that you got from the Superfriends and us." Mike said to the Wonder Twins.

"Don't worry, old Super Zan will protect the ladies and the boy." Zan replied.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Mike muttered.

The others went to get dressed appropriately for their mission in Agrabah.

"This is the time travel watch, you should go back to when your parents first met until their wedding just to make sure things go okay." Arnold handed Dexter's best invention to the Arabic boy.

"Thank you, Arnold." Al-Sabu accepted it.

"Good luck, guys." Mike told the adventurers.

* * *

Maxwell was hiding behind a wall and growled at Cindy and Zan. "There she goes again."

"Someone seems jealous..." Truman smirked to his cousin.

"No, I'm not." Maxwell huffed.

"Good luck, guys." Arnold wished.

"And be careful." Mike added in.

"'Careful' is my middle name." Zan replied.

"Not really." Jayna smirked.

Zan hummed and glared to his twin sister.

"Maybe you should go with them..." Truman said to Maxwell.

"Why should I?" Maxwell asked.

"Fight for your woman..." Truman shrugged with a smirk. "My dad fights for my mom all the time, though my mom kicks butt against villains."

"Hmm..."

"Try not to get hurt either." Mike told the ones who were now leaving.

"Waaaaaiiiitttt!" Maxwell called out.

The others turned to him.

"Maxwell?" Julie asked.

"I'd like to go on the mission too." Maxwell volunteered himself.

"Really?" Cindy asked.

"You sure, Maxwell?" Mike asked.

"Positive." Maxwell nodded.

"This could get dangerous for you." Arnold warned the boy.

"I don't care." Maxwell replied.

"Well, alright..." Arnold said.

Soon, everyone was dressed and ready to go back in time.

"Let's go." Al-Sabu said as he took out the time travel watch and set it for them to go back into the past to save his family's future.

"Good luck, guys!" Arnold called out.

The others waved as Al-Sabu then hit the top which made them all disappear in a flash of bright light.

"You think Zan and Jayna can do it?" Mike said to one of her old friends. "I mean, they're new members."

"I'm sure they'll be fine, they're the Wonder Twins." Arnold replied.

"Maybe you're right," Mike sighed. "I'm just worried about them already since they're already new members."

"Mike, there's nothing to worry about." Arnold said.

"Except maybe Maxwell being jealous." Truman said.

"What do you mean?" Mike asked the spy boy.

"You don't know?" Truman laughed.

"Cindy has a secret crush on Zan, right?" Arnold assumed.

"More like a not-so secret crush like before DJ finally told Melissa Flintstone he liked her," Truman said. "She's got it bad."

"Hmm... Interesting..." Mike replied. "I just hope the Wonder Twins will be okay."

"I'm sure they'll be fine, Mike, I'm sure of it." Arnold said to the tomboy.

Mike sighed. "Maybe you're right."


	2. Chapter 2

In an Arabic desert, the white light flashed to show the adventurers in Agrabah before Aladdin and Princess Jasmine met each other.

"Stop, thief!" a voice called out from a rooftop. "I'll have your hands for a trophy, street rat!"

"All this for a loaf of bread?" Aladdin asked as he looked back at the guards and then looked down.

The others looked up to see the street rat in his purple vest, pants, and red cap.

"There is my father." Al-Sabu recognized him anywhere.

Aladdin jumped off the rooftop, landing on two ropes strung between buildings, with drying clothes on them. He skies down them, collecting bits and pieces of clothing on him as he goes. Finally, he's nearing the end of the rope, at a window, when a woman reaches out and slammed the shutters closed. Aladdin slammed into the shutters and falls to the street, his fall being broken by numerous awnings and the pile of clothes around him. He pulled off the top layer of clothes and is about to enjoy his bread when...

"There he is!" the first guard called.

"You won't get away so easy!" the second guard called.

"You think that was easy?" Aladdin smirked before looking to see three women in the distance laughing at him.

"You two, over that way, and you, follow me," the first guard demanded. "We'll find him."

* * *

Aladdin pulled a sheet over himself to wrap himself in a disguise and rushed over to the girls. "Morning, ladies."

"Getting into trouble a little early today, aren't we, Aladdin?" the first woman smirked.

"Trouble?" Aladdin laughed. "No way... You're only in trouble if you get caught."

"Gotcha!" the first guard grabbed him out of his disguise.

"I'm in trouble!" Aladdin got nervous suddenly.

"This time-" the first guard sneered.

A familiar monkey screeched and pulled down the first guard's hat to blind him to let go of his human friend.

"Perfect timing, Abu, as usual." Aladdin smiled.

Abu waved with a smile.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Aladdin told Abu so they could escape the guards.

"Should we help?" Cindy wondered.

"Hold on, I'm sure he's got this." Al-Sabu soothed.

"Okay." Cindy nodded.

"Wow, that's Aladdin?" Zan and Jayna asked.

"Yep, you've never heard of him?" Al-Sabu asked the Wonder Twins.

"You have to forgive them, Sabu, they're not from Earth." Cindy explained.

"Where are you two from?" Al-Sabu asked.

"The Planet Exxor." Zan replied.

"Let's not tell the public that." Julie advised.

"Interesting." Al-Sabu commented.

"We don't want anybody to know you're aliens." Maxwell told the Wonder Twins.

"Wow, he took the guards down." Jayna smiled.

"He is the best." Al-Sabu smiled in admiration.

* * *

The guards kept chasing after Aladdin and Abu, but the street rat and monkey were much too smart and superior.

"We have to make sure he meets my mother," Al-Sabu told the others. "She must be in the palace with Aunt Desiree and my Grandfather."

"Do you think they'll let us in?" Cindy asked.

"Hmm... How do we get in past Razoul and his friends?" Al-Sabu hummed.

Gleek blew a raspberry at the guards.

"What is that?" a guard asked.

"It looks like the street rat's friend." Razoul growled.

"Oh, no, Gleek!" Cindy yelped.

"Get that blue monkey!" Razoul demanded.

Gleek kept running from the guards. Aladdin and Abu looked curious and surprised about the blue monkey.

"Is he one of your relatives, Abu?" Aladdin asked his monkey best friend.

"Uh-uh..." Abu shrugged, he honestly didn't know.

Julie, Maxwell, and Jayna were on their way to follow after the others.

"Are you three the Sultan's visitors from out-of-town?" one of the other guards asked.

"Uh... Maybe?" Jayna replied.

"You must come into the palace before Prince Achmed arrives," the guard informed them. "He should be arriving any moment now to court Princess Desiree."

"Prince Achmed?" Jayna asked.

"Come with me." the guard told them.

The three looked back to the others as they were going straight for the palace. Gleek made the guards fall into a pile of fertilizer and smiled to Aladdin and Abu so they could eat their bread. Zan, Cindy, and Al-Sabu then followed Gleek where he was located at.

"Nice going, Gleek." Zan congratulated.

Gleek smiled and climbed up onto his back.

"You guys want some bread?" Aladdin offered.

"Uh, no thank you, sir..." Al-Sabu said, trying not to call Aladdin 'Father'.

Aladdin shrugged, then started to dig in, but he saw two starving children who looked as though they couldn't find any food for themselves and even tried to rummage through the garbage for food, but they only found a fish bone. Aladdin then decided to share with them and Abu was being selfish so he took a huge bite out of his own bread. Zan also looked at the kids and his and Jayna's past came into his mind since it was similar to their own.

"Zan, are you okay?" Cindy asked.

"Huh?" Zan replied. "Oh, yeah, I'm fine."

"You look lost..." Cindy said.

"Don't worry about it..." Zan smiled sadly.

Abu groaned as he then gave his bread to the starving children. The kids took the bread and pet him. Abu then chattered and told them to not touch him. Aladdin heard something and was walking off.

* * *

"On his way to the palace, I suppose." the first bystander commented.

"Another suitor for the princess." the second bystander agreed.

The others were with Aladdin walking into the daylight, where there's a parade going on.

"Oh, I love parades." Cindy smiled.

Aladdin stood with Abu on his shoulder. The two kids then giggled and ran out as Prince Achmed came out on his horse. The boy had startled the horse which made both the horse and the prince glare at him.

"Out of my way, you filthy brat!" Prince Achmed glared and took out his whip.

"Hey!" Aladdin jumped up in front and grabbed the whip. "If I was rich as you, I could afford some manners."

"Oh, I'll teach you some manners!" Prince Achmed glared as he kicked Aladdin into the mud which made everybody laugh at him.

"Hey, that wasn't very nice!" Cindy frowned at the prince.

"Mind your own business, little brat!" Prince Achmed then threw her into the mud.

"I can taste mud in my mouth." Cindy frowned.

"Hey, that wasn't nice," Zan sneered. "It's time someone taught you a lesson!"

"Hey, look at that, guys," Aladdin huffed. "It's not everyday you see a horse with two rear-ends!"

"You are all worthless street rats," Achmed glared. "You were born street rats, you'll die street rats, and only your fleas will MOURN YOU!" he then went behind the doors and they locked shut as he went into the palace to meet Jasmine, Desiree, and the Sultan.

"I'm not worthless and I don't have fleas!" Aladdin glared.

Cindy patted her tongue as she winced in disgust.

"And I'm not a street rat!" Zan also glared, then looked to the others. "Are you guys okay?"

"I'm fine." Cindy replied.

"Me too," Aladdin sighed. "Come on, Abu, let's go home."

"Um, do you mind if we come with you?" Al-Sabu asked his future father.

"Not at all," Aladdin led the way. "Come on then."

"I can still taste mud." Cindy grunted as she still patted her tongue.

"They must have it rough." Zan frowned at the two children.

"Where did Julie, Maxwell, and Jayna go?" Cindy wondered as she stuck her tongue out.

"We'll worry about them later, come on." Al-Sabu said to his friends.

* * *

Aladdin took them to his "house" as he tucked in Abu and Cindy. Al-Sabu grabbed some pillows and blankets and they also went to bed after a long day.

"Nice place." Zan said.

"Thanks, umm..." Aladdin replied.

"Zan."

"Thanks, Zan." Aladdin said then.

"My name is Sabu, and this is Cindy and Gleek." Al-Sabu then told his future father.

"Nice to meet you," Aladdin smiled. "I'm Aladdin and that's Abu..." he then pulled back the curtain to pull back a beautiful palace.

"Home..." Al-Sabu whispered.

"Someday, Abu, things are gonna change," Aladdin sighed as he observed the palace from afar. "We'll be rich, live in a palace, and never have any problems at all."

 _'Don't worry, you'll get your wish someday.'_ Al-Sabu thought to himself with a smile to his future father.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm hitting the hay." Cindy smiled tiredly.

"Me too, good night, everyone." Al-Sabu agreed.

Gleek yawned and fell asleep in Zan's lap. Aladdin smiled and decided to join them.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Meanwhile in the Arabian Palace..._**

"I've never been so insulted!" Prince Achmed growled as he stormed off.

"Oh, Prince Achmed, you're not leaving so soon, are you?" the Sultan asked the fleeing prince.

"Good luck marrying her off!" Prince Achmed roared before he stormed off.

In the garden, there are two sisters with a tiger.

"Your Majesty, there are three visitors to see you." Razoul informed.

"What are their names?" the Sultan asked.

"Maxwell Hartman, Julie De Longpre, and Jayna." Razoul said.

"Oh, um, hello there..." the Sultan greeted.

"Uh, hi," Julie said before bowing with the others. "Do you mind if we come inside, Your Highness?"

"Yes, you may," the Sultan allowed them before looking at Jayna in confusion. "You have purple eyes and pointy ears."

"It's a long story." Julie covered up.

"Uh, yeah, we're not from here, but we come in peace." Maxwell added in.

"Oh, well, come in, don't be strangers, I need to see my daughters anyway..." the Sultan said, then came into the garden. "Desiree? Desiree! Desiree!"

A tiger roared in his face.

"Oh, confound it, Rajah!" the Sultan glared at the tiger, then yanked the cloth in the tiger's mouth in his hand. "So... This is why Prince Achmed stormed out!"

"Oh, Father, Rajah was just playing with him," Jasmine replied as she then pet her tiger and hugged him. "Weren't you, Rajah?"

The Sultan looked angry which made both Jasmine and Rajah look away nervously. Maxwell, Julie, and Janya looked in surprise to see Desiree was alive and not a ghost genie.

"It was Jasmine's idea really..." Desiree laughed. "Let's face it, that prince wasn't for either of us, even if I'm the one supposed to inherit the kingdom since I'm older."

"Who are you three?" Jasmine noticed the strangers.

"I'm Maxwell Hartman."

"I'm Julie De Longpre."

"And I'm Jayna."

"Where did you come from?" Desiree asked them.

"That's not important right now," the Sultan sounded firm with his elder daughter. "Desiree, you've got to stop rejecting every suitor that comes to call! The law says you-"

"Must be married to a prince." Desiree, Jasmine, and the Sultan said together as the sisters walked over to one of the dove cages.

"By your next birthday," the Sultan then concluded. "Jasmine has three more days until her birthday."

"The law is wrong and you shouldn't force us into this, Father," Jasmine said as she stroked one of the doves. "If we do marry, it should be for love."

"Jasmine, it's not only the law, I'm not going to be around forever," the Sultan replied. "I just want to make sure you're taken care of and provided for..."

"Try to understand, I've never done a thing on my own." Jasmine replied.

"Neither have I," Desiree agreed. "We've never had any real friends."

Rajah slightly roared to both of them.

"Except you, Rajah." Jasmine and Desiree smiled apologetically.

Rajah then smiled and went back to sleep.

"You should let us go outside the palace walls." Desiree said to the Sultan.

"But Desiree and Jasmine, you both are princesses." the Sultan reminded.

"Well, maybe we don't wanna be princesses anymore." Desiree frowned.

"Ooh!" the Sultan frowned at their behavior before looking to the tiger. "Allah forbid you should have any daughters."

"Hmm?" Rajah looked in slight confusion.

Jasmine went to the dove cage and let the birds fly off to freedom. "We should get out of here..." she then said to Desiree.

"I have an idea." Desiree agreed with her younger sister.

Jasmine looked at her older sister in confusion.

Jayna looked to a shadow figure going up to the Sultan. "You guys stay right here; I'll be right back."

"Okay." Maxwell and Julie agreed.

Janya then snuck into the other room.

"Where are you guys from?" Jasmine asked the three guests.

"We're from out of town, but you should believe us when we say you're gonna meet your true love soon." Maxwell smiled.

"Oh, my, really?" Jasmine beamed. "So, you three just came into town?"

"Our other two friends and Jayna's twin brother are here as well." Julie said.

"That's weird..." Desiree commented. "Where you from?"

"Uhh... Megaville..." Julie made up. "It's a kingdom far away from here."

"And we were sent from our lord to come to visit." Maxwell added in.

"Interesting." Desiree commented.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jayna hid behind a wall and remembered Sky and Mike's training. "Blend into the shadows so your opponents don't see or hear you." she then said to herself.

"I don't know where they get it from..." the Sultan sighed as he sat alone. "Their mother wasn't nearly so picky."

A shadow then fell over him much to his surprise.

"Oh, uh, Jafar, my most trusted adviser," the Sultan looked up to the thin and tall pointy man. "I am in desperate need of your wisdom."

"My life is but to serve you, my lord." the man bowed with a parrot hunched on his shoulder.

"It's this suitor business," the Sultan informed. "Jasmine and Desiree refuse to pick a husband. I'm at my wit's end."

"Awk! Wit's end!" the parrot squawked.

"Oh, haha, have a cracker, pretty Polly." the Sultan chuckled as he pulled a cracker out from his pocket.

The parrot known as Iago looked terrified as the Sultan stuffed it in his mouth as he tries to eat it. Jafar and the Sultan laughed. In the shadows, Jayna looked at the two men in suspicion.

"I didn't know the Sultan had an adviser. "Jayna said to herself as she didn't seem to trust Jafar at all.

"Your majesty certainly has a way with dumb animals." Jafar laughed.

Iago glared with his beak full at the human who had called him dumb, but he had the odd feeling that they were being watched.

"Now then, perhaps I can divine a solution to this thorny problem," Jafar said to the Sultan. "Is it Desiree or Jasmine?"

"Both, I'm afraid," the Sultan replied. "If anyone can help, it's you."

"Ah, but it would recquire the use of the Mystic Blue Diamond." Jafar replied.

"Uh, my ring?" the Sultan frowned nervously. "But, it's been in the family for years..."

"It is necessary to find the princesses a suitor," Jafar insisted as he held out his snake staff and seemed to hypnotize the Sultan. "Don't worry... Everything will be fine..."

"Everything... Will be fine..." the Sultan repeated in a trance.

"The diamond." Jafar held out his hand.

"Here, Jafar, whatever you need... Will be... Fine..." the Sultan gave up his ring to his adviser.

"Oh, no, I gotta do something," Jayna said to herself as she then took out the Baterang that Jo gave her. "One shot." she then said before throwing the Baterang and hit Jafar's hand to make him drop the trinket.

Iago turned his head, then flew off from Jafar's shoulder and grabbed onto the Baterang and glared at Janya.

"Not a bad catch, Birdie." Jayna glared back.

"You must be Janya, correct?" Jafar asked.

"It's Jayna, you creep!" Jayna glared.

"Miss Jayna, where are your manners?" Jafar glared slightly. "I am a royal vizer and will be treated with the upmost respect." he then looked to the Sultan and brought him out of his hypnotism. "You are most gracious, my liege, now run along and play with your little toys..." he then said before leaving.

Iago then flew after Jafar.

"Yes, that will be very good." the Sultan droned, still hypnotized.

"So tell me, why do you have the Sultan's ring?" Jayna demanded.

"None of your business." Jafar and Iago shut her out as they went to a private chamber.

"Hmm..." Jayna firmly hummed at the man.

"That girl gives me the willies." Iago shuddered in fear.

"Don't worry, Iago, she won't get in the way of our plans." Jafar replied.

"Do ya know her?" Iago asked him then. "She seemed to hate you more than she hated me."

"Not yet, but I will eliminate her anyway." Jafar replied.

"I got a bad feeling about her," Iago said. "She has pointy ears and purple eyes!"

"We'll worry about that later... We have an evil plan to accomplish, now don't we?" Jafar smiled darkly to his parrot.

"Yeah, what's that girl's name?" Iago asked.

"Her name is Jayna." Jafar replied.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, let's just hope this doesn't interfere with the plan, especially with those stupid crackers!" Iago growled.

"Soon, I will be Sultan and not that addlepat twit." Jafar said.

"And I will stuff the crackers down his throat!" Iago laughed with him.

Jafar laughed with him as they left through the doors to their private room.

* * *

 ** _Later, that night..._**

"Okay, we're sneaking out of here so we can see the kingdom up close," Desiree said to Jasmine as they were in their room. "We'll go in disguise."

"Got it, let's do this." Jasmine nodded to her older sister.

The two sisters got their disguised on and climbed up their palace wall, but they were then tugged by Rajah.

"I'm sorry, Rajah," Desiree cooed. "But we can't stay here and we have to live our lives for us. We'll miss you... Goodbye!"

Rajah whined and whimpered as the two princess sisters climbed over the wall.

* * *

"How are we gonna get over the wall with them?" Maxwell asked.

"Where's Jayna when you need her?" Julie sighed.

"Right here and boy, do I have some stuff to tell you." Jayna came right behind the two kids.

"Later, right now; we need to climb of the wall, but your powers don't work without your brother." Maxwell said.

"Who says I need powers?" Jayna replied. "Get on my back."

Maxwell and Julie glanced to each other, then climbed onto the female Wonder Twin's back.

"Hang on." Jayna said before jumping on the wall and started to climb up the wall and then once she was on top of the wall; she jumped down and safely landed on the ground.

"Wow, that was so cool!" Maxwell smiled.

"How did you do that?" Julie asked.

"The Howling Wolves members taught me." Jayna replied.

"The who?" Julie tilted her head.

"You know, Mike and the gang." Maxwell reminded.

"Oh..." Julie replied. "That Mike Mazinsky sure is impressive."

"She is, her and her friends are really great," Jayna replied. "They let Zan and I join them I mean, beforehand; we didn't know what to do."

"Shh, let's keep it down," Maxwell suggested. "Those guards might be around."

"There's three of them, how are we going to get by?" Julie noticed.

"I got an idea, just follow my lead." Jayna instructed.

Julie and Maxwell looked nervous at first, but they listened to her. Razoul stood guard with the two others usually by his side. Jayna was right behind the two guards and hit their pressure points and the two guards fell down.

"What the?!" Razoul noticed that.

Jayna then reached for him.

"I'll-" Razoul raised his blade before looking woozy and passed out with the other two guards.

"To the marketplace." Jayna said as she carried Julie and Maxwell.

"How did you do that?" Julie asked.

"Brianna taught us how to find pressure points in people's bodies." Jayna explained.

"Brianna, huh?" Julie replied.

"Brianna Smith, she's in Mystery Inc and dating Trent McCord." Maxwell said.

"I know who you're talking about." Julie said.


End file.
